ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Surf's Up!
(March 17, 2011. Near the wave pool in Orlando, Lamar, wearing sunglasses, is on the electric guitar and Bryal is on the drums. The song "Rock 'N' Roll" plays as they play on the amplifier. The audience watch.) * Lamar: Rock 'n' roll! You gotta shake it, shake it, shake it now! Uh huh huh. Rock 'n' roll! * I said "Twist it, twist it, twist it now". Uh huh huh. Rock 'n' roll! * I said "Yeah!" Uh huh. That's right. OK. Rock 'n' roll! (The song ends.) * Bryal: Oh, yeah! * Lamar: I'm being a rock 'n' roll star today and everything's cool except... uh... (He takes off his sunglasses.) ...my electric guitar didn't sound very loud when I was singing just then. It was quiet. Way too quiet. Rock 'n' roll stars need LOUD music! Oh, I know what the problem is. (picks up a red lead plug) It wasn't plugged in. (inserts it into his guitar) I'll just plug this guitar lead in here and now, I'm ready to rock 'n' roll! (He strums his guitar, but it stays quiet.) * Lamar: Huh. It still sounds quiet. Oops. I forgot to plug the other end. When I plug things into this amplifier, it makes them sound REALLY LOUD! I'll just plug this guitar lead in here and switch the amplifier in, and we should be ready to... (He strums his guitar and a loud chord plays.) * Bryal: Rock 'n' roll! Excellent. Much louder, much better for rocking 'n' rolling! * Lamar: I'm a rock 'n' roll star, baby. Listen to me play. (He puts his sunglasses back on and "Rock N' Roll" plays again. This time, Kefra, Andrea, Olivia, Eljam and Hadan join in the song.) * Lamar: Rock 'n' roll! You gotta shake it, shake it, shake it now! Uh huh huh. Rock 'n' roll! * I said "Twist it, twist it, twist it now". Uh huh huh. Rock 'n' roll! * Uh huh huh. Oh yeah! That's right. Uh huh huh. Okay, here we go now! * Rock 'n' roll! You gotta shake it, shake it, shake it now! Uh huh huh. Rock 'n' roll! * I said "Twist it, twist it, twist it now". Uh huh huh. Rock 'n' roll! * And then shake it to the left, shake it to the right. Twist it to the left, feeling all right. * Okay! Rock 'n' roll! Thank you very much. (The song ends.) * Hadan: Wild music, Lamar. * Lamar: Wow. Thank you very much. And what do you think of my outfit? * Olivia: Oh, fantastic. * Lamar: Why, thank you, Olivia. And my hair? * Kefra: Ooh, smooth. * Lamar: Excellent. And what do you think about my electric guitar? * Eljam: Groovy. * Lamar: Oh, thank you. * Andrea: We were wondering if we could be rock 'n' roll stars, too. (As they talk, Olivia grabs a surfboard, waxes it and heads into the wave pool.) * Lamar: Why, sure. There's always plenty of room for me. (to the viewer) But what about you? But, hey. If we're all gonna be rock 'n' roll stars (As a wave forms, Lamar strums his electric guitar with some very loud chords coming out. The others block the noise as Olivia stands up on the surfboard she took and rides the wave.) * Lamar: Alright! It's time for some rock 'n' roll! (As Olivia surfs the wave, Lamar plays the electric guitar and Bryal plays the drums while Kefra and Andrea sing and dance to "Queen of the Waves" to the fans.) * Bryal: Surf's up. * Kefra: She's ready. She's steady. She's up on her feet. Dancing on the water to her own kind of beat. * She's in it. She's on it. She's rocking her skills. Tearing up the current like the girl's got gills. * Kefra and Andrea: Pop up, lean in side to side. Lay back, hang 10, go for a ride. * Catch that curl. Get into the tube. Do the mahi mahi, make your tail fin move. * She's the queen of the waves! Check it out, she's spinning that board around. * Andrea: She's the queen of the waves! No one's gonna take away her crown! * Kefra and Andrea: Surf's up, bow down. She's the queen of the waves! * Kefra: She's floating. She's flying. She's so out of reach. Zuma to Laguna, she's the best on the beach. * High tide, low tide, rip tide too. She's in it to win it for Malibu. * Kefra and Andrea: Pop up, lean in side to side. Lay back, hang 10, go for a ride. * Catch that curl. Get into the tube. Do the mahi mahi, make your tail fin move. * She's the queen of the waves! Check it out, she's spinning that board around. * Andrea: She's the queen of the waves! No one's gonna take away her crown! * Surf's up, bow down. She's the queen of the waves! * Kefra and Andrea: Let me see it now! One foot up! ('''Vocals:' One foot up!)'' * Hands in the air! ('''Vocals:' Hands in the air!)'' Cause a commotion! ('''Vocals:' Jump in the ocean, ah!)'' * Kefra and Andrea: Pop up, lean in side to side. Lay back, hang 10, go for a ride. * Catch that curl. Get into the tube. Do the mahi mahi, make your tail fin move. * She's the queen of the waves! Check it out, she's spinning that board around. * Andrea: She's the queen of the waves! No one's gonna take away her crown! * Kefra and Andrea: Surf's up, bow down. She's the queen of the waves! (As Olivia exits the ride, the song ends. The crowd cheers.) * Lamar: Thank you. Thank you very much. You've been a beautiful audience. You always have. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid